


Тони Старк сам строит свою судьбу.

by Ferret2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Soulmates, Young Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019
Summary: Тони Старк родился без Метки. Да и кому она нужна, правда же? Человек должен сам управлять своей жизнью.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается замечательной pauline-m https://ficbook.net/authors/920821, которая настаивала на том, что я таки могу не только отличные комментарии писать, но и накатать самостоятельный текст.  
> Солнышко, спасибо за всё! Без тебя этого фанфика просто не было бы!  
> Плюс огромная благодарность за ценные поправки и идеи, сделавшие текст намного лучше!

Тони родился без Метки. Для мальчика это было нормально. Говард даже успокоенно выдохнул. Никаких соулмейтов постарше.  
К пяти годам Метка не появилась. Это тоже было нормально. Разница между Партнёрами нередко достигала десяти-пятнадцати лет.  
В пятнадцать Тони оставался Чистым.  
Воспринималось это двояко. Взрослые его жалели, подростки завидовали свободе.  
Говард слегка подобрел, сочтя, что Чистый сын больше времени посвятит изобретениям и компании, а значит и пользы от него будет больше.  
Сам Тони скорее разделял точку зрения отца. Заодно радуясь полной свободе в связях. Эй, ему можно, он подросток, у него стоит на все, даже на науку.  
Хотя иногда, в глубине души, Тони сожалел о том, что у него нет рядом... кого-то понимающего, того, кто поддержит во всем...

В двадцать один Тони остался совершенно один. Иронично.

Именно тогда, давясь слезами, хрипя от раздирающего душу чувства одиночества, он и решил «нет - и не надо, я сам построю свою судьбу».

Судьба настигла его десять лет спустя.  
Свернула в бараний рог, выжигая Метку каленым железом, прямо посреди груди, вплавляя буквы в самое нутро.  
Тони выглядел, должно быть, последним кретином, заходясь диким смехом сквозь вой боли.  
Достала таки сука-судьба, дождалась, ударила в спину именно тогда, когда он окончательно поверил, что полностью свободен. 

Вот только Тони Старк сам управляет своей жизнью.

Именно поэтому он не колеблясь соглашается с родителями своего соулмейта, когда те настаивают на стирании Меток. Они не хотят своему сыну такого Партнёра? Прекрасно, ему тоже не улыбается возиться с мелочью в подгузнике.

И нет, гений, плейбой, миллиардер Тони Старк никогда не признается в том, как защемило сердце незадолго до того, как Джарвис сообщил о гибели четы Паркеров, и о том, что двухлетнего Питера оставят с ближайшими родственниками.  
Нет, он не будет требовать разделения опеки на основании Закона о Соулмейтах.  
Все по-прежнему, Джарвис, мелкому не нужен такой Партнёр, а у меня нет времени возиться с ним.  
И приказ присматривать — это ничего не значит. Ну, положено же богачам заниматься благотворительностью, вот это как раз она.

В Афганистане, в этой чертовой пещере, с магнитом в груди, Тони Старк снова заходится диким смехом, кашляя и задыхаясь. На него смотрят так, словно он сошёл с ума, не понимая иронии ситуации.  
Судьба не просто настигла. Судьба отомстила за сопротивление и своеволие.  
Оставив с дырой в груди, точнёхонько там, где была Метка, от которой он так легко отказался.

Вот только Тони Старк сам управляет своей жизнью.  
И он выживет назло суке-судьбе, он вырвется, он не сдастся.

Даже предательство Стейна ранит не так сильно, как пустота там, где была Метка.  
Эй, Паркеры, где бы вы не были, надеюсь вы счастливы, что добились своего. Связь мертва, ваш мальчик в безопасности.  
И это к лучшему — у Железного Человека врагов гораздо больше, а слабостей быть не должно. 

Железный человек выдержит любой удар, он сильнее судьбы и сам строит своё будущее.

Стоит ли удивляться тому, что у судьбы припасены козыри в рукаве? 

Связь оживает в разгар боя на Старк-экспо и с силой дёргает Тони куда-то в сторону. Он успевает вовремя. Чего ему стоит всего лишь бросить небрежное «Классный выстрел» и улететь — знает только он сам. 

И нет, он не смотрит вот это всё, что Джарвис старательно сохраняет в отдельную, тщательно запароленную и скрытую папку «Карапуз». Это... на всякий случай, да. Малец, похоже, тот ещё притягиватель приключений на свою голову.

Он стихийное бедствие.

Как, как это мелкое астматичное и близорукое недоразумение ухитряется пересечься на экскурсии в Оскорп с единственным благополучно пережившим все эксперименты, тщательно охраняемым пауком-мутантом?!!

Тони был дальше от инфаркта, даже когда вылетел в открытый космос верхом на ракете.

Двое суток дядя и тетя Питера сидят у его постели, сменяя друг друга, пока он мечется в лихорадке.  
Двое суток Тони удерживает мелкого через Связь, уговаривая потерпеть ещё немного, обещая, что все будет хорошо, щедро даря те поддержку и тепло, что были так нужны ему самому когда-то.  
Когда всё заканчивается, измученного не меньше карапуза Тони едва хватает на душ и добрести до кровати.  
Где-то на грани дремы и сна его ловят кудряшки, карамельный взгляд, цепкая хватка и тараторящее «спасибоспасибоспасибобезвасябынесправилсятакбольнобыло».  
Тони хмыкает «не влипай так больше, Партнёр» и, небрежно потрепав кудряшки (ну во сне же можно), окончательно засыпает.

Следующий месяц проходит под знаменем «мелкий здоров и полон сил, поэтому намерен спасти всех котят в округе и вымотать все нервы стремлением проверить пределы своих возможностей».

Джарвис мониторит его круглосуточно. Но Тони всё равно близок к нервному срыву. Поэтому, когда активность внезапно стихает, он готов ко всему, включая Апокалипсис.

В принципе, не так уж и ошибается.

У Тони нервы, ему нужно себя чем-то занять, так что он вторые сутки не вылезает из мастерской. Джарвису приходится самовольно вырубить музыку и (простите, сэр, но иначе вы не обратите внимания) включить свои динамики погромче.  
На непривычно-громогласное «Извините, что прерываю, сэр, к вам на лифте поднимается важный гость.» Тони дергается, упуская часть брони и шипит что-то вроде «нафигзанятникоговажногонежду».  
Джарвис привычно игнорирует шипение и немножечко увеличивает громкость «Нет, сэр, действительно важный». Тони досадливо выпрямляется:  
— Ты же не отстанешь?  
— Нет, сэр. Осталось два этажа.  
— И кого принесло?  
— Вы сами увидите. 

Тони и видит, да. 

Сосредоточенно пыхтящего малька с рюкзаком, чемоданом на колесиках, решительным лицом, сурово поджатыми губами, россыпью очаровательных кудряшек и недетски серьезными карамельными глазами.

Тони хватает только на совсем НЕ гениальное:  
— Эээ...  
В ответ он получает суровое:  
— Вы же мой соулмейт? Я вас пока болел видел, и потом, — тут он запинается, розовея, но собирается и решительно продолжает — Только всё поверить не мог, ну где я и где сам Тони Старк, даже думал — это из-за того, что я фанатею по Железному человеку, вы же меня спасли тогда, ну на выставке, вы мне ещё сказали...  
— Классный выстрел, — машинально произносит Тони, чувствуя настоятельную потребность присесть.  
Малец моментально вспыхивает ярким солнышком и тараторит с удвоенной силой:  
— Вот. А потом тётя Мэй спросила меня, чего это я такой задумчивый и я посомневался, но всё-таки рассказал, и они с дядей долго решались, но всё-таки отдали мне мамин дневник. Там я и прочитал, как они с папой вас заставили Метки стереть.  
Тони, чисто из справедливости, пытается уточнить:  
— Я сам...  
Но мелкий полыхает из-под кудряшек таким взглядом, что Старк предпочитает заткнуться.  
— В общем, я убедился, что мы соулмейты. И мне как-то пофиг, что там думали родители о вас. Они вас совсем не знали.  
Тони горько усмехается:  
— А ты знаешь.  
Мелкий снова полыхает взглядом и припечатывает:  
— Я за те два дня вообще много узнал.  
Помявшись, он тихо продолжает:  
— Они не понимали. Они ведь Чистыми были. Просто не представляли. И Мэй с Беном не смогли им объяснить, когда узнали о сделанном. Это как слепому про цвет...  
Тони растерянно трёт висок (кажется, мигрень ему обеспечена, с такими сюрпризами) и растерянно спрашивает:  
— Ну хорошо, а чего ты хочешь-то?  
Кудрявая мелочь совершенно так же, как и Старк, щурит глаза и вскидывает подбородок:  
— Ну так вот — хватит увиливать от ответственности! Я буду у вас жить и фиг вы от меня отделаетесь, мистер Старк, предупреждаю сразу. 

И хотя там, где была Метка, теперь реактор, когда это Тони Старка, гения и изобретателя, останавливали такие мелочи. В конце концов, его Питер Бенджамин Паркер, гордо носящий напротив сердца изящно-летящее Энтони Эдвард Старк, однозначно достоин эксклюзивной Метки в красивом обрамлении и с подсветкой.

Примечание к части  
Некоторое отклонение от канона — укус паука случился в более раннем возрасте. Питеру примерно десять-одиннадцать лет.


	2. Бонус

Нет, Тони быстро понял, что вернуть мелкого паршивца дяде с тетей не получится.  
Не потому даже, что он сыплет такими фразочками как «благоприятное воздействие постоянного контакта с Парой на эмоциональную стабилизацию перенёсшего психологическую травму Партнёра». Удивительно умный паршивец, когда только успел так подготовиться.

И не потому, что Мэй и Бен уже подготовили предварительный договор о совместной опеке.

Просто Старк не умеет врать самому себе и честно признаёт — он рад, что мелкий оказался таким настырным нахалёнком и решительно «взял быка за рога». 

И хотя пока что в их отношениях проскальзывает определенная неловкость, но лучше неловкое начало, чем бесконечное ничего.

Неловкости добавляет и то, что только стереть Метки — быстро и легко. Восстановить же полноценную Связь оказывается делом не то чтобы долгим, но кропотливым.

Давненько Тони не чувствовал себя натворившим бед первоклашкой, готовым сгореть со стыда и провалится сквозь землю перед отчитывающим его директором.

Специалист по Восстановлению — хрупкая маленькая женщина с лицом богини и телом карлика. Она просто, доступно и на множестве примеров, включая свой, рассказывает о том, чем аукаются попытки избавиться от Меток или вообще полностью разорвать Связь, в том случае, когда один из Партнёров ещё не достиг пятнадцати лет.  
И прогрессировавшая близорукость Питера, и его астма — всё это было только началом проблем со здоровьем. 

Пожалуй, стена вины Тони Старка разом подросла бы на десяток кирпичных рядов и рухнула, погребя под собой, если бы не маленькая тёплая ладошка, лёгшая на его руку. 

Мэй, присутствующая при разговоре как медицинский представитель Питера, едва сдерживая слёзы уверяет Тони, что его вины в той давней ошибке нет. Ей ли не знать, какими мозговыносителями могли быть Мэри и Ричард в стремлении добиться своего. Прости, Тони, но у тебя не было шансов. К тому же...  
Мэй запинается, нервно мнёт уголок сумки, но все же продолжает:  
— Они ведь были биохимиками. Оба Чистые, они не понимали, что такое Связь, считали атавизмом, навязанным ограничением, от которого человечеству пора освободиться. Скорее всего, Ричард рассчитывал, что сможет как-то купировать последствия. 

Тони делает мысленную пометку — ещё раз поднять дело о гибели Паркеров. Если они действительно вели подобные исследования, то нужно заново изучить все материалы, найти данные исследований, лабораторные записи, всё до последнего клочка бумаги. Нельзя, чтобы подобное попало не в те руки.

***

Насчёт самого себя Старк тоже догадался совершенно верно.  
Это действительно был Откат.  
И одним реактором дело бы не ограничилось. Впрочем, об этом Тони тоже догадывался, учитывая отравление и внезапно возникшую тягу к геройству на грани самопожертвования.

Но главным было то, что злосчастный паук фактически спас их обоих. Ведь укус вынудил Тони вложиться по полной в недооформившуюся Связь, чтобы удержать мелкого, а потом уже и Питер, узнавший о существовании соулмейта, вцепился в Связь со своей стороны.  
Если бы не это — Пит максимум дотянул бы до семнадцати, а Старк умер бы и того раньше, и совсем не от естественных причин.

От печальной перспективы даже Тони продрало морозом по коже, что уж говорить о намного более впечатлительном карапузе. Тот вообще приклеился к Партнёру всем телом, обвил своими паучьими лапками так, что синяки останутся стопроцентно, и теперь тихо всхлипывал куда-то в воротник рубашки.  
Причём — к собственному дичайшему изумлению Старк обнаружил, что может улавливать эмоции пацана — переживал он вовсе не за себя, о себе он не думал вообще.  
«Господи», с внезапно затопившей всё существо нежностью подумал Тони, давно отвыкший от подобного, поглаживая мелкого по спине, «чем только я заслужил тебя, чудо ты мое», и легко коснулся губами кудрявой макушки.  
Питер, похоже, тоже вышел на новый уровень, потому что всхлипы прекратились, он как-то смущенно повозился, устраиваясь в объятьях поудобнее и затих.

— Что ж, — доктор Амрати отложила в сторону папку с результатами обследований Тони и Питера за последние девять лет. — У вас, конечно, не самый типичный случай, но, как вы понимаете, за века наблюдений встречалось всякое. Люди испробовали всё в попытках обмануть Природу и отсрочить неизбежное. Единственным способом оказалось восстановление Связи. — Доктор светло улыбнулась. — И я рада видеть столь стремительный прогресс. 

Тони до этого момента и не подозревал, что вид порозовевшего ушка, выглядывающего из кудряшек, может вызывать такое умиление.


	3. Бонусы

1

— Я буду у вас жить и фиг вы от меня отделаетесь, мистер Старк, предупреждаю сразу. 

Сказать, что Тони ошеломлён — это ничего не сказать. Он просто хлопает глазами, впервые в жизни вообще не находя слов, чувствует себя полным идиотом и выглядит наверняка им же.  
Спасибо умнице-Джарвису, который вовремя вмешивается и не позволяет Старку создать совсем уж нелестное мнение о себе:  
— Добрый день, мистер Паркер. Могу я узнать ваши предпочтения относительно комнаты?

Тони не должен, но всё же испытывает ощущение отомщенности — карапуз в свою очередь ошеломлён и растерян. Он оглядывается в поисках источника голоса и вопросительно таращится на Старка, прикусив губу от волнения.  
Тони, практически восстановивший душевное равновесие, заговорщицки подмигивает и объясняет:  
— Это Джарвис. Искусственный интеллект. Мой дворецкий, нянька и лучший друг в одном лице.  
После чего полностью глохнет от восторженного вопля «У вас есть ИскИн? Мистер Старк, это так круто!!!»

Ну что ж, через два часа Тони признаёт, что Судьба действительно знает, как подбирать Пару.

Питер к тому времени успевает: забросать Джарвиса примерно миллионом вопросов, познакомиться и подружиться навек с Дубиной, облазить всю мастерскую (в буквальном смысле, и да, Тони точно не был готов к зрелищу соулмейта, со скоростью пули перемещающегося по стенам и потолку), забить себе уголок в оной, продемонстрировать невероятный уровень интеллекта и даже подать весьма интересную и многообещающую идею.   
Подаёт он её, свесившись вниз головой с потолка, и разглядывая голограмму-чертёж... вися на паутине?

В общем, мелкий, оказывается, соображает не только в механике, но и в химии, паутину создал сам, но она нуждается в существенной доработке. 

О том, что на дворе ночь, а растущему организму очень важны полноценные питание и сон, двум заработавшимся гениям напоминает ИИ.

Глядя на заснувшего с недоеденным куском пиццы в руке мелкого, Тони чувствует что-то типа «мда, я знатно облажался сегодня».   
Поэтому относит карапуза в свою спальню (раз уж сегодня они так и не подобрали ему комнату), устраивает со всеми удобствами и идёт мониторить интернет на предмет обзаведения знаниями в области распорядка дня для настырной мелочи.

К утру у него трещит голова, красные глаза, а «в кофеине крови не обнаружено», но зато есть вполне рабочий план проживания на одной территории с несовершеннолетним соулмейтом.

Каковой летит ко всем чертям примерно через пять дней, потому что «Мистер Старк! Я, конечно, воспитанный и вежливый, но терпение и у меня не бесконечно! Хватит пичкать меня овсянкой, паровым омлетом и молоком с печеньками на ночь! Не умеете сами — так хотя бы не мешайте профессионалам, на мои завтраки ещё никто не жаловался! И давайте договоримся — если уж я должен идти спать в десять вечера, потому что сон полезен, то значит вам он ещё полезнее!»

2

Совместная опека в их с Питером случае означает практически ежедневные визиты Мэй и Бена Паркеров, а также то, что главным медицинским представителем Пита является его тётя.

И это только на руку Тони, поскольку вездесующийнос* малёк временно нейтрализовывается и расследование обстоятельств гибели Мэри и Ричарда Паркеров удаётся держать в тайне. 

Практически сразу находятся улики, свидетельствующие о далеко не несчастном случае. Затем находятся подтверждения того, что гибель связана с теми исследованиями, которые они вели.  
А потом едва ли не вслепую дернутая ниточка оказывается ключом от шкафа со скелетами.

На самом деле родители Питера покончили с собой, уничтожив все данные по своим исследованиям, когда поняли кем и для чего будут применены их разработки. Прекрасно понимали, что уйти им никто не даст, а умереть — это хоть как-то обезопасить сына и Мэй с Беном.  
Исследования Паркеров спонсировались Гидрой. Да, Гидра жива и процветает. Паркеры действительно разработали вполне действенную методику химического Очищения. Да, с сильной побочкой, но кому в Гидре это интересно.   
Вот только даже им, Чистым, не пришлась по вкусу глобальность замыслов Гидры — тотальное уничтожение самого понятия соулмейтов.  
И самое главное, ради чего, собственно, и нужен был гарантированный метод Паркеров в первую очередь — соулмейт Капитана жив и все эти годы работал на Гидру, ничего не помня о себе, но при этом периодически вспоминая Партнёра.  
Зимний Солдат, убивший Говарда и Марию Старк. 

На этом Тони накрыло так, что в глазах потемнело, а мозг вообще отключился.  
Очнулся он в разгромленном подчистую кабинете, лежащим на полу, головой на коленях у капающего слезами Питера, гладящего его по волосам и дрожащим голосочком уговаривающего прийти в себя.

Отпаиваемый ромашковым чаем пополам с коньяком Старк вяло слушает эмоциональное повествование о том, что мелкий сразу же почувствовал неладное, но Джарвис целых двенадцать минут не пускал их в кабинет, отговариваясь секретностью, но потом понял, что Тони в аффекте может навредить самому себе и открыл дверь, вот только достучаться до сознания не удавалось и Питеру пришлось скрутить спятившего соулмейта, чтобы Мэй могла вколоть ему успокоительное. 

На шипение разъяренной Мэй Тони молча отыскивает взглядом закинутую куда-то под пальму папку и тычет в неё пальцем.  
Пока Бен и Мэй собирают рассыпавшиеся листы, прилепившийся к боку Питер утыкается носом в плечо и бормочет: «Я скоро вырасту, мистер Старк, и смогу защищать вас. Только не скрывайте больше ничего от меня». 

* в одно слово написано специально, это не ошибка.

3

Итак, Тони совершенно бесстыдно, нагло и откровенно счастлив.

За эти годы было всякое.   
Ужасный вкус Питера в выборе шумового фона (нет, мелочь, тебя я люблю, но музыкой вот ЭТО признавать категорически отказываюсь); подушечные бои как способ ведения дискуссии о франшизе Звездных войн; ночевки с пятницы на субботу Нэда, лучшего друга Питера, разделяющего его страсть к Лего.   
После первой же ночевки Тони, сонно двигавшийся в направлении кухни и КОФЕ: получил неожиданный и подлый заряд бодрости, под влиянием эмоций позвонил Пеппер с требованием «немедленно купить эту чёртову компанию и взорвать все заводы в тот же день!», приложил заботливо поданный Дубиной холодный компресс, остыл, извинился перед хихикающей Пеппер, сказав, что передумал, но самое главное — научился внимательно смотреть под ноги и не терять бдительности в любом состоянии.

Были локальные конфликты из-за еды и глобальные, когда Пит решил, что уже вырос из котят и перешёл на спасательные операции покрупнее.

Тони, которого просветил Джарвис, сначала уронил паяльник, потом оказался жертвой пожаротушительных навыков Дубины, и в результате вылетел к месту разборок с группой магазинных воришек в Марке на босое тело.   
Нет, Паучок с антисоциальными элементами справился самостоятельно, паутину они с Тони не просто улучшили, а разработали ещё десятка три новых разновидностей. И на одной из этих разновидностей добросовестно упакованный пучок мелкого криминалитета как раз и висел.   
Но это не помешало Тони попытаться устроить скандал сразу же по приземлении.  
Начал он с трагического:  
— Ты видишь седые волосы? Нет? А они есть! По одному на каждую погибшую нервную клетку!..— увы, нахалёнок стремительно вырастал в законченного нахала, так что из атакующей позиции Старк быстро перешёл к защите. — Нет, не продемонстрирую, это сейчас зрелище восемнадцать плюс. Нет! Не там! И не в этом смысле! Так, марш домой, или я все расскажу твоей тёте!

Ладно, они договорились. Сразу же, как только Железный Человек отконвоировал ехидную заразу в Башню. Где по привычке и начал выходить из брони прямо на крыше.   
Окей, не больше трёх воришек в неделю, и Мэй ничего не узнает. 

Конечно же, она узнала.   
Оказывается, разозлённой тетушке-итальянке, стремящейся надавать по шее племяннику, а заодно и его соулмейту, Марк не препятствие, а так, небольшая помеха.   
К счастью, Бен сумел утихомирить этот Девятый вал, под клятву о двух мелких воришках в неделю максимум! И запасной комплект одежды в каждом помещении Башни. И новый надежный костюм с повышенными защитными характеристиками!

Пит дулся целый четыре часа. Но потом отвлёкся на «Тони, там щенок! Он наверняка потерялся! Он замёрз и боится!» — господи, как вообще можно что-то разглядеть с двадцать второго этажа в таких подробностях! — и унёсся с такой скоростью, как будто его покусал не паук, а гепард.   
Окей, в Башне много места, щенка можно даже и не заметить.

Провидец из Старка ни к черту.  
Щенок везде. Если он не носится, как бешеный, играя с Питером, значит он спит именно там, куда Тони хотел сесть. Если он не спит, значит он скулит, требуя внимания/гулять/есть/чесать животик/погладить/играть/на ручки.

(Блин, Тони тоже хочет на ручки и чтобы погладили. Но до этого ещё минимум четыре года.)

Лежанки собакена понатыканы во всех углах. Игрушки обнаруживаются где угодно, включая самые неожиданные и недоступные места. Бартон, скотина, полторы недели ржал над лицом Тони, обнаружившего кость для зубов в сапоге Марка-15. Ага, пока сам не вытащил из колчана эксклюзивную принеси-палочку с запахом бекона.  
Мячики без колокольчиков внутри под запретом с момента эпичного полёта Романофф с двадцать первого этажа на двадцатый (какого черта в твоей Башне такие жесткие лестницы, Старк?!).  
Поводок — только кожаный — надевается исключительно перед самым выходом на улицу. Барнсу как-то не очень понравилось валяться на полу, опутанным крепкой цепью объектом слюнявой и очень энергичной собачьей любви. Цепь ещё и между пластин застряла, руку пришлось снимать и ремонтировать.  
То, что собаченций получил за эту диверсию личные мини бассейн и зимний сад с кучей фикусов Тони будет отрицать до последнего.  
Про имя собакена Тони даже не заикается. Семьсот шестнадцать приличных, красивых и благозвучных вариантов для толстобокого порождения хаоса серого цвета.  
Какой вариант выбрал Питер? Естественно семьсот семнадцатый. Так что сóбака зовут Пуфик. Потому что выговорить вот это языколомательное Хафчтототакое может только сам Пит, и то не всегда.

О, это был ещё источник головной боли для Тони. Попытки собрать джедайский меч не так страшны, как пресеченный в последний момент практический эксперимент по проверке летательных качеств собственноручно сконструированного Нимбуса.

Вот тогда Старк реально почувствовал себя персонажем сказки. «Жил-жил король, не тужил, и вдруг в один миг от его жизни остались одни руины, на которых радостно скачет дарованная Судьбой половинка.»

Вот только на руинах холодного замка стремительно росла и крепла Связь, наводя мосты понимания и душевной близости, строя уютные и надежные башенки комфорта и щедрого тепла, освещая солнечными улыбками и искристой радостью.

Да, Тони абсолютно и безнадежно счастлив.


	4. Желания исполняются

Желание Тони — вот то самое, «на ручки», исполняется гораздо раньше, чем ожидалось, совсем не так, как хотелось, вообще не там, а если и там, то не в тех обстоятельствах. У жизни своё чувство юмора, мда. 

В первый раз ничто не предвещало, как говорится. Тони просто мирно пытался договорится с каким-то стрёмным недопереосьминогом. Тот жаловался на жизнь, руководство, вечно вставляющее палки в колёса прогрессорства, недостаток финансирования, руководство, задвигающее интересные проекты в пользу прибыльных, на китайские комплектующие, на руководство, подсунувшее лаборантку-практикантку, сгубившую перспективный образец, на...  
И тут за каким-то бабуином принесло «Халк крушить», и сценка «научный диспут двух учёных» приобрела совсем другие очертания и размах.

Тони вынесло с первого же аргумента технологичным щупальцем, с эффектом электрошокера мощности «Ванко отдыхает», кто ж знал. И удачно прикрыло обрушившимся тентом летней веранды мексиканского ресторанчика. Из диспута он выбыл прочно, реактор не закоротило и то спасибо.  
Спустя минут десять-пятнадцать Железный человек откровенно заскучал, броня начала подавать признаки шевеления, в общем Старку показалось разумным тихо выползти из доспехов и слинять из зоны поражения, пока не прилетит замена вырубившемуся Марку.  
Что всё пошло не так, Тони понял, заметив огромную тень, стремительно падающую на него с характерными звуками бьющегося стекла и трескающегося бетона.  
Сбежать он не то чтобы не успевал, попросту было некуда.   
Старк успел подумать, что соулмейт из него и правда вышел плохонький... но тут в него врезалось что-то некрупное, со знакомыми хватательными навыками, и Тони взлетел без всяких технических прибамбасов.   
Несколько крутых виражей между падающих обломков (Старк честно готов признаться, что перенёс испытание молча только потому, что горло сдавило от ужаса) — и вот уже они метрах в двухстах от разрушившегося здания, на крыше... и нахальное мелкое членистоногое держит Энтони Эдварда Старка, Железного Человека, на минуточку, на руках.  
И да, Тони совершенно не стесняется того, что первой же командой Джарвису было «стереть все записи со всех камер, смартфонов, спутников, облаков, взламывай что угодно, но чтобы ни одного чертового кадра не сохранилось!»

***  
Второй раз случается во время разборок с Кэпом и его ручным киборгом. Хотя из них двоих именно Роджерс выглядит наиболее достоверным киборгом с перепрошитыми мозгами и единственной директивой «убивай всех, господь на небесах узнает своих».   
Хорошо что есть глазастый и быстро оценивающий то и дело меняющуюся картину боя Бартон на высоте, и Алая Ведьма с Ртутью на подхвате.   
Плохо, что мелкий ухитрился затихимориться в джете так, что его не обнаружили (выпорю, вот ей-ей выпорю, вспомню эксперименты с бдсм и выпорю, чтоб неделю сидеть не мог, невзирая на регенерацию), и сейчас мелькает где-то на периферии битвы, особо не вмешиваясь (ладно, просто тяжелой рукой да с размаху по заднице), в основном блокируя возможные пути отхода самой прочной паутиной в несколько слоев (умница ты ж моя, всё, завтра в дельфинарий, заслужил).  
Барнс первым понимает, что дело зашло слишком далеко. И откалывает финт ушами — с разбегу впечатывается в наиболее плотную паутинную сеть. Естественно, качественно залипает.  
Роджерс, взревев, мощным взмахом швыряет щит...  
На пути которого Железный Человек... был.  
Первое открытие — пацан одуряюще силён, Старка в броне таскает с такой же легкостью, как котят.  
Второе открытие — такими темпами Тони реально заработает себе новый фетиш.  
Третье открытие — оказывается взаимодействие одной пары соулмейтов вполне способно вернуть подобие разума сбрендившей части другой пары.  
По крайней мере Роджерс тормозится достаточно для того, чтобы Ванда сумела пробиться сквозь бронированный череп к мозгу.

А вот теперь можно и за стол переговоров.

И да, Джарвис, сохрани сам-понимаешь-какую запись.

***  
Третий раз получается... обыденным?

У Старка новые идеи, проекты, исследования, эксперименты с прототипом наноброни.  
И совсем нет времени на сон, полноценные приемы пищи и прочие отвлекающие факторы.  
Питер терпит этот творческий запой примерно три дня.  
Потом пытается договориться по хорошему.  
Тони отмахивается, у него тут прорыв намечается, сон для слабаков.

В общем, внезапно изменив положение в пространстве и обнаружив себя висящим на плече обнаглевшего в край Паучка, Тони не удивляется. Возмущается, требует немедленно вернуть где стояло, скандалит, но не удивляется.  
И даже немножечко ждёт. Ну не будет же хороший и воспитанный мальчик Питер бросать своего Партнёра, как сноп соломы.  
Не будет.  
Вот так Тони в третий раз оказывается «на ручках».  
Пит осторожно укладывает его на кровать, бережно укрывает покрывалом и непреклонно заявляет:  
— Тихий час, мистер Старк.  
Тони скептически заламывает бровь.  
Паучок сужает глаза и кладёт руку на реактор.  
Тони ехидно ухмыляется.  
Паучок обиженно насупливается, но руку не убирает. Задумывается. И расплывается в не менее ехидной улыбке.  
Прижатому к кровати изящной (но тяжелой) паучьей лапкой Тони остаётся только смириться и обреченно закрыть глаза.  
Вкрадчивое «Мистер Старк, я ведь вам сейчас колыбельную спою» выбора не оставляет.


	5. Добро пожаловать отсюда!

У Тони Питер и ни малейшего желания рисковать им, а заодно и собой.  
А значит нужно извернуться так, чтобы прикрыться ЩИТом, как щитом и выставить на острие отмороженного неубиваемого Капитана.  
При этом тщательно следить из-за спины за тем, чтобы ни одна сволочь не ушла от карающего меча.

Фьюри с его таинственными планами над планами и подпланами под планы, сдобренными манипулированием, Старк не верит ни на грош. О чем честно и предупреждает Кэпа при личном разговоре.  
— Он заигрался во всевидящего Одина и проморгал Гидру в собственном доме. А мне нужны не интриги, а вычистить заразу, чтобы не получить в дальнейшем удар в спину.

Роджерс долго сидит, опустив голову и судорожно, до побелевших костяшек, сжав папку, раскрытую на фото Зимнего в криокамере.  
Наконец выпрямляется и Тони тактично отводит взгляд — губа, закушенная до крови, мокрые глаза и красные пятна на лице это личное.  
— Думаешь, он все ещё помнит... — Стив предсказуемо срывается на хрип и замолкает.  
— Обнуления помогали ненадолго. Скорее всего, вообще перестали помогать — после гибели Паркеров его больше не размораживали. А Паркеры уничтожили свои разработки сразу же, как только поняли, на ком их собираются испытывать.  
Роджерс выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и прикрывает глаза. 

Тони не лжёт ни одним словом. Просто не уточняет, на ком именно Гидра намерена была испытывать методику Очищения.  
Всё-таки Ричард и Мэри действительно были заботливыми родителями и сделали всё, чтобы защитить сына.

И его соулмейта.  
В первой медкарте Питера была пометка о разрыве Связи.

***  
Тем временем люди Тони продолжают добывать информацию.  
И Старк с Роджерсом оба радуются тому, что Тони такой параноик.

Главой Американской Гидры оказывается председатель Совета по мировой безопасности Александр Пирс — бывший соулмейт Фьюри. Амбициозные интриганы, оказавшиеся совершенно неспособными не пытаться подавить друг друга, они оба сочли Связь помехой для карьеры и своих планов.  
В ближайших планах Гидры — тотальное уничтожение всех неугодных. В первой десятке Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк.  
Который припоминает заказ от ЩИТа на три супер-хелликарьера и кроет Фьюри такими выражениями, что Роджерс всерьёз достаёт блокнотик и конспектирует.

Вскоре задача одновременно усложняется и упрощается.

В Башне появляется Бартон.  
По крайней мере, кандидатура нового директора ЩИТа у них теперь имеется.  
Фил Коулсон жив-здоров, руководит отделением ЩИТа и как раз недавно столкнулся с агентом, перевербованным Гидрой. Сотрудники, отправленные проверить полученные от него данные, прежде чем поднимать волну, обнаружили, что в том же направлении копают люди Старка и вот, Фил прислал своего Партнёра с оливковой ветвью мира, так сказать.  
«И Тони, не бесись так, я сам когда узнал, приложил его прямым в челюсть от всей души. Я ж действительно думал, что он... То есть он и правда... Это Фьюри его воскресил, какие-то инопланетные технологии. Понимаешь, они Филу память поменяли. Но он чувствовал что что-то не так, и всё равно меня вспомнил. И сразу связался.»

Тони обещает не применять репульсоры, не распускать руки и держать Кэпа.  
Что не мешает ему испытывать мстительное удовольствие от бледного вида Фила, ознакомившего со всем ворохом нарытого Старком.

***  
Уничтожение Гидры проходит стремительно, буднично и без спецэффектов.  
Капитан Америка был достаточно убедителен в личном разговоре с Президентом, так что у него есть негласное разрешение вычистить Гидру любыми методами, но не привлекая внимания и не допуская огласки.  
Коулсону не привыкать разрабатывать операции такого рода, в итоге за пару дней по стране прокатывается волна аварий, несчастных случаев, сердечных приступов и прочих не менее скоропостижных болезней. Особенно удачной оказывается авиакатастрофа, разом сократившая список целей на восемь значимых персон.  
Внешняя благопристойность сохранена, вся грязь остаётся под ковром.  
Капитан Америка предпочёл бы открытый бой, с арестами и судами, но Тони напоминает ему про трудовую биографию Зимнего Солдата и Кэп сдувается. Действительно, не стоит вывешивать грязное белье на всеобщее обозрение.

Фьюри уходит на пенсию по собственному желанию.  
Понимая по глазам Коулсона, что технологии крии в случае чего не помогут.

***  
Второй волной идёт одновременная зачистка всех баз Гидры.


	6. Бонус

Тони уже упоминал о том, что судьба умеет подбирать Пару?   
Так вот — судьба ещё умеет и совмещать Идеальную Пару с наказанием за все грехи оптом! 

Первые неловкие ухаживания начались в Питеровы «почти пятнадцать!!!». Первые неуклюжие попытки соблазнения — в, господи боже, едва исполнившиеся пятнадцать. 

Тут уж Тони был виноват сам. Выход из брони в одном праведном негодовании на босое тело произвёл на подростковую психику убойное впечатление. А ещё и этот полёт «на ручках»...

В общем, карапуз: краснел, пыхтел, заикался, ронял предметы в несколько раз чаще, чем раньше, применял подсмотренные в кино приёмчики, бороздил просторы Интернета в поисках советов и учился флиртовать. Благо Джарвис строго отслеживал контент, не допуская превышения планки 16+. 

Это было бы даже забавно... если бы паршивец учился не так быстро и был не таким наблюдательным.

Через полгода, испытав на себе мастерски исполненную связку — «застенчивый взгляд из-под ресниц», «слегка прикушенная нижняя губа», «кудрявая прядь, убранная за ушко» и «пальцы, словно в задумчивости продолжившие движение, скользнув по шее и ниже» — Тони с тоской подумал, что до семнадцатилетия Питера дотянет только в том случае, если придумает, чем можно максимально плотно занять этого молодого да раннего.

В итоге, проконсультировавшись с Джарвисом, получив одобрение Мэй и Бена, Тони возвестил, что раз карапузу нечем заняться и имеется избыток свободного времени — то ему на выбор предлагаются : клуб реконструкторов, любительский театр, работа волонтером в приюте для животных и танцы.

На обиженно надутые губки и трогательный взгляд из-под челки Старк не купился (к собственному немалому удивлению), и на остатках решимости ещё и настоял на выборе двух занятий.

Чем и выкопал окончательно могилу своей и без того чахлой морали.  
Но об этом Старк узнал гораздо позже, когда купленные дополнительные полгода относительного спокойствия закончились...

(«—Джарв! Предатель! Ты был заодно с этим мелким исчадием хаоса!!!  
— Не понимаю вашего возмущения, сэр. На мой взгляд, полученные вашим Партнёром навыки пошли ему на пользу, позволив максимально развить его потенциал.  
— Вот только Я не был готов к тому, что мне придётся целый час сидеть в полном людей зале... со своим достигшим максимума потенциалом!»)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вся инициатива — исключительно со стороны Питера, и то чисто на уровне жестов, Тони держит руки при себе, а мысли на поводке, строго помня о возрасте согласия.


End file.
